It is frequently desired to mount an electrical connector for coaxial cable to a conductive panel. Connectors for coaxial cable are generally cylindrical in form, having a conductive core and a metal shell. The shell itself is connected to the shield conductor of the cable, and is known as the shield connector. It is often desired to maintain electrical isolation between the shield connector and the conductive panel, but it may also be desired to ground the shield connector to the panel.